The Mother Daughter Book Club reading a chapter of book 1
by AveryMDBC
Summary: Disclaimer: Everything in bold is Heather Vogel Frederick's writing, not mine. I do not own MDBC. This is the MDBC plus boyfriends and dads reading a chapter from book 1. I will write other stories for reading bits of other books.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything in bold is Heather Vogel Frederick's writing, not mine.

Emma's POV

Beep Beep Beep! I roll over to look at my alarm clock. My eyes are temporarily blinded by the bright light saying 8:00. I reluctantly roll out of bed and change into jean shorts and a purple t-shirt. It's my second year of college and I have given up trying to look my best. Megan would yell at me right now. Megan! I forgot today was our first book club meeting.

The mothers have been sneaky about what we are doing in book club. All I know is that our boyfriends, brothers, and dads are included this year too. And that we meet every three months, since it is kind of a long distance for us. Megan is in New York City for fashion and guess who is going to NYU. Simon! Jess is in New York City too, she's at Julliard. They are carpooling since the long drive would be boring alone. Jess felt bad about being a third wheel, but they didn't mind. Darcy is at Dartmouth, so Jess is really excited about seeing him today. Cassidy is at Boston with a scholarship for hockey, (no surprise there) Tristan is in Boston too. He isn't going to college though; he is pursuing ice dancing. There is a team in Boston, so he "conveniently" chose that one over the rest. Becca and Theo are both gophers, so they are driving the longest from Minnesota. It's a 20 hour drive so they left yesterday, but they don't mind because they get to spend more time with each other. And then there's me. I transferred back from British Columbia to Penn U and guess what. Me and Stewart got back together! Stewarts girlfriend broke up with him because he kept calling her Emma. All the book club girls were really excited because our college plan can go right back into action.

5 hours later

I am the first one of the book club girls to arrive at the Wong's. "Emma!" Gigi opens the door and gives me a big bear hug. Then I hear my mom and dad yell in unison "Emma's Here!" Then fast forward a bunch of hugging and kissing from all the parents I get a text from Darcy.

Darcy: Is Jess there yet?

Me: No Why?

Then I hear the doorbell ring. I open the door to Darcy grinning like an idiot. "What are you up to?" I ask. He is about to answer when the hurricane of adults comes crashing in. I escape as fast as I can. And after about 5 minutes of me wondering what the creation of Mrs. Wong's is, Darcy comes to join me. "So, as I was saying" Darcy says trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably. "I want to surprise Jess." I give him a confused face and he sighs. "She is going to think I'm not here yet and so then you will distract her, and I will come up and sit next to her and when she turns around, she will see me."

I know why my brother is doing this. He hasn't seen Jess in basically 3 months. After we got back from camp, they got to hang out for a week but then Darcy had to leave for Dartmouth, and they have been so busy they haven't had time to see each other. 3 months doesn't seem like a long time, but Jess and I have been bffs for forever so she has known my brother since she could walk. So, if you spent your life with a person and then they become your boyfriend, 3 months is a long time.

I hear a car in the driveway. "It's Jess!" I whisper. Darcy bolts upstairs. Megan and Simon come in holding hands, and Jess tries to see over them because I know she wants to see Darcy, but she fails because she is really short. She spots me and gives me a hug. I whisper to her" Darcy will be here soon" and I hear her give a sigh of relief. I get Jess to sit on the couch and then ask "Jess, how's NYC?" loud so my brother can hear me. I get Jess talking about Julliard and try to hide my smile when I see Darcy approach Jess. He finally sits down next to Jess. She turns her head to see who just sat next to her and shrieks "DARCY!" She hugs him furiously.

Cassidy and Tristan come in and cause a big stir with the parents again and then not long after the same thing happens with Becca and Theo. Stewart comes in and my heart skips a beat. He kisses me on the cheek and then starts talking away. We're all talking and eating when my mom taps a spoon on a glass to get everyone's attention. "If you could all take a seat, I want to explain what is going on here." I take a seat next to Stewart and I see Darcy sit on the ground next to Jess and take her hand. Simon drapes his arm around Megan's shoulder. And Cassidy steals a cookie off Tristian's plate and Tristian starts twirling her red hair on his finger.

My mom begins "So if you could all take a look at the 7 books, I have laid out on the ground you will see that..."

"Hey that's me on the 5th book!" Becca interrupts.

"Yeah! And that's me on the 4th one, Cass on the second one and Megs on the third, sixth and seventh. And Jess on the first!" I say.

"Yes, as Phoebe was saying these books are about you girls and your thoughts from sixth grade to senior year." Mrs. Sloane explains.

"We decided to randomly pick a chapter from the first book to read today" Mrs. Wong adds

"So we get to read their thoughts?" Simon says with a grin on his face.

"Yes, but you boys may not like some of your girlfriend's thoughts. A lot of Zach Norton I recall" Mrs. Delaney says to the boy's horror.

"So which chapter are we reading?" I say anxiously. My dad takes out a dictionary and flips to a random page.

"156 which in this book the chapter is 152 Emma's Point of view. "Oh no!" I groan


	2. Chapter 2

Megan's POV

"Who wants to read aloud since we only have one book?" Mrs. Delaney asks. Mr. Hawthorne volunteers and we all sit up in our seats ready to hear what's going to happen. Right before Mr. Hawthorne starts to read Mrs. Chadwick yells "Don't forget the quote!" Becca is mortified but she always is when her mom opens her mouth. Mr. Hawthorne looks around to see if anyone else needs to say anything and then he begins.

**Boys are a trying of patience, goodness knows! But girls are infinitely more so.**

"I wonder what that has to with the chapter?" Emma says.

"Be patient" Stewart says, and we all groan at that awful joke.

"**Emma! Wake up! It's time!" I crack open one eyelid and freeze. For a split second I think I'm dreaming. There's a soldier standing at the foot of my bed.**

"I know what this is!" I blurt out. Cassidy looks confused so I whisper it to her.

"Do we happen to have any pancakes around here?" Cassidy asks Gigi with an innocent look on her face that Gigi doesn't buy.

"No? Why do you ask?" Gigi asks amused. "No reason." Cassidy says smugly.

**He's wearing a uniform and carrying a musket and everything. Then I recognize him: He's a Minuteman. He's my father. It's April 19****th****.**

"Don't I look great in breeches?" Mr. Hawthorne says.

"Not as good as me." Darcy gloats.

**My father flips on the light and strikes a pose. "The Concord Hymn, by Ralph Waldo Emerson," he announces. I let out a groan, but he ignores me and begins to recite.**

Mr. Hawthorne puts down the book, jumps up and recites it. We clap and he bows then sits back down and continues reading.

**I throw my pillow at him, knocking his tricorn hat off. He laughs, bends down and picks it up, then leaves, shutting the door behind him. Patriots day is a big deal here in Concord.**

"Isn't that the day when you lot dress up in ridiculous costumes and do a play of some sort?" Tristian asks with an amused look on his face.

"Not just a play my boy, a reenactment" Mr. Hawthorne replies with a flourish.

**It's a school holiday, and there's a big parade, and lots of crazy people including my parents drag their kids out of bed at the crack of dawn to go to the Old North Bridge for the reenactment.**

"Were not crazy, its educational!" Mrs. Hawthorne says trying to defend herself. "Educational my butt" Cassidy mutters and I try not to laugh.

"**It's educational!" My mother always says,**

We all burst out laughing and Mrs. Hawthorne frowns.

**Which is mom code for "It's guaranteed to bore you to tears but you're going anyway because it's good for you."**

"Bingo!" Becca says.

Mrs. Sloane tries to act worried "Shannon they're on to us!" Mrs. Delaney pretends to faint and that gets a laugh out of everyone.

"**It's a time-honored family tradition," my dad insists whenever Darcy and I protest. Already, minutemen are gathering in neighboring towns, ready to recreate the march to Old North Bridge, where over two centuries ago the patriots faced off against the British in the skirmish that sparked the Revolutionary War.**

"And if I recall we crushed you guys" Cassidy says in her competitive tone that drives Tristian wild.

"You didn't' crush us" Simon says defensively. I squeeze his hand; he loves his home country a lot even if he doesn't live there anymore.

**People get all excited about the battle reenactment, but it's mostly just a bunch of musket fire and soldiers on both sides falling down pretending to be dead. It's kind of fun, though. And afterward, everyone sticks around for a big pancake breakfast. **

"Pancakes!" Cassidy says dreamily while licking her lips.

"Nothings changed." Mrs. Sloane says with a sigh.

"Or maybe it has" Stanley says with a glance toward Tristian kissing Cassidy's cheek.

**Shivering, I reach for my glasses and crawl out of bed, nearly tripping over Cassidy. She mumbles something and rolls over sliding off the air mattress onto the floor. "Huh?"**

"You were probably dreaming of pancakes" Jess says with a laugh.

"Probably" I agree.

**She says, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Time to get up!"**

"That is probably my least favorite sentence of all time." Becca groans

**Jess, who won the coin toss for the top bunk, buries her head under her pillow.**

"I remember you rigged it for me, Emma, because you knew that I loved the top bunk." Jess says.

"And you still do" Emma replies with a smile.

"**You've got to be kidding," she whines in a muffled voice.**

"I thought you were used to getting up early?" I ask.

"It wasn't getting up early, it was having to get out of the bunk bed." Jess answers laughing at herself.

**I whip it off heartlessly. "C'mon, Princess Ramshackle. We're leaving soon. You don't want to miss all the fun."**

Mrs. Chadwick looks down mortified. "I'm sincerely sorry Jess."

"It's fine, I love that nickname." Jess says waving it off.

"**You Hawthorne**'**s are crazy," says Megan from the air mattress on the floor.**

"And we are proud of it." Darcy says with a fist bump and we giggle.

**She burrows down in her sleeping bag. "Totally nuts," I agree, grabbing the foot of the bag and dragging it off the mattress. She lands with a thud.**

"Uncool Hawthorne, uncool." Cassidy says waving her finger at Emma. Emma just laughs.

**It's our first annual Mother Daughter Book Club Patriots Day sleepover. Mom suggested it, since Jess always stays over anyways. Her father and my dad are both volunteer minutemen.**

Mr. Hawthorne and Mr. Delaney exchange a high five.

**Mom thought it would be a good way to introduce Cassidy to a bit of Concords history.**

"Sorry Mrs. H, but I was only in it for the pancakes" Cassidy says.

"I'm shocked" Mrs. Hawthorne says with a fake gasp.

**Having Megan here too feels good, like a puzzle whose pieces were scattered that has been put back together again. **

"I could use that line" Mr. Hawthorne says whipping out his notebook. "Very poetic, Emma"

**Not perfectly – Megan's piece still has some jagged edges – but still, it's a whole puzzle again.**

"Wouldn't the puzzle not work if it didn't fit perfectly?" Jess asks

"Shut up Delaney" Cassidy replies and we all laugh.

**Megan's been pretty quiet since the emergency book club meeting. As far as I can tell, the Fab Four are still as thick as thieves,**

Becca pretends to gag herself when the Fab Four is mentioned and I am mentally creating my speech to Simon about the way I was when I was younger. I can tell Becca is doing the same.

**As my mom puts it, but Megan's being a lot nicer these days, and Jess and Cassidy and I are careful to include her more in stuff we do. Like this sleepover for instance. Not that it was much of a sleepover. We couldn't stay up late because the reenactment starts at dawn, and my parents wouldn't let us watch the movie about the revolutionary war that Darcy and Kyle rented. Too gory, they said.**

"Lame with a capital L" Cassidy complains. Mrs. Sloane, who looks stunning in an off the shoulder floral sundress and an amazing French braid, glares at her daughter. After about five seconds Cassidy gives in "Sorry Mrs. H"

"No harm done" Mrs. Hawthorne replies.

**So,** **after we made cookies,** **we mostly just hung out here in my room, where we talked about school and Cassidy entertained us by burping the alphabet.**

"Cassidy Ann Sloane! You didn't?" Mrs. Sloane gasps. Cassidy just grins sheepishly.

**She made us laugh so hard my mom came in and threatened to separate us if we didn't calm down a get to sleep. Which we finally did. "Five minutes!" my dad calls from downstairs, and we scramble for the sweats and fleece we laid out last night. It's still cold out this time of year, especially this early in the morning.**

"Jerry, can you pass me a blanket? Reading this is making me cold" Gigi asks my dad. Simon puts his arm around me when he hears Gigi comment, thinking that I'm cold too. I smile, my boyfriend is so thoughtful.

"**I look like a rooster," says Megan glumly, inspecting herself in the mirror. She takes a comb and tackles the offending bed-head hair. "I just hope we don't run into any boys."**

"And what boy were you worried about running into my dear girlfriend?" Simon asks. Before I can answer Mr. Hawthorne begins reading again.

**I don't say anything. Zach Norton**

**"**You don't like Zach, anymore do you?" Simon asks with a worried look.

"Not one bit" I reply quickly kissing him on the cheek. Zach is one of Simons good friends in America.

**Is one topic that Megan and I don't discuss. At all. Ever. We troop down to the kitchen, where my mother has orange juice waiting for us. It's way too early to eat anything. Getting up at four am always makes me queasy.**

"Same" everyone agrees except the Delaney's.

"Wimps" Jess says

"**Woo-hoo!" crows Cassidy, catching sight of the knee breeches Darcy and Kyle are wearing. "Where's the rest of your pants guys?" This is Darcy's first year as a minuteman. Kyle's too. You have to be in eighth grade to join the reenactment militia. My brother has been looking forward to this forever.**

"Why would you ever look forward to that?" Tristian asks

"Because it's cool" Darcy says.

**Dad bought him knee breeches, the vest, the whole outfit. He says this is the father-son version of our book club. "Shut up, Sloane" Darcy replies good naturedly. He takes off his tricorn hat and jams it on her head, which is a mass of fiery red tangles as usual. Cassidy always looks like she has bedhead.**

"Hey! I do not!" Cassidy says.

"Sorry, Cass but I agree with Emma on this one" I say. Cassidy just crosses her arms and tries to act angry. Tristian meanwhile is laughing his head off.

"**You're in Concord now, not California," he tells her. "Breeches are what true patriots wear, right, Kyle?"**

We all just burst out laughing and Darcy frowns. Jess who is still laughing hysterically like the rest of us rubs his shoulder trying to make him feel better. "Wow, you are such a man" Cassidy jokes.

**Kyle nods. "Think of them as historical surf shorts." Cassidy laughs. Jess regards my brother shyly. "I think you look nice," she says.**

All of the women sigh. Jess's face turns bright red and Darcy holds her hand.

"**Thanks, Jess." Darcy plucks his hat back from Cassidy. "See Sloane? Some people have manners."**

We all glare at Darcy. "Why were you so oblivious!" Emma hisses. Darcy looks extremely confused, so do the rest of the men.

"Oh my gosh! Darcy! She was the shyest girl on earth, yet she racked up enough courage to tell you that you look nice and you addressed her as _some people_!" Becca adds on.

"I feel like I'm watching a bad tv sitcom!" Mrs. Sloane frowns.

"I was in eighth grade! What was I supposed to do? Confess my love to her?" Darcy says trying to defend himself. Jess pats his hand

"It's fine guys really, I don't care. At all. Period." Jess says. Darcy smiles down at her, squeezes her hand, and then nods for Mr. Hawthorne to continue.

**Megan doesn't say anything, but I can tell from the way she's looking at my brother that she thinks he looks nice too.**

I nearly spit out my diet Pepsi. "Emma! No offense Darcy, but only Jess would think you look good in breeches." Darcy pretends to be offended.

**It's weird to think that my friends might actually like my brother.**

"Friend, not plural!" I add.

"No, there was Becca!" Cassidy says to Theo's dismay.

"No Becca liked every boy so that doesn't count" Stewart says and Becca glares at him.

**As in boyfriend, I mean.**

"Duh" Cassidy say's and Emma rolls her eyes


	3. Chapter 3

Cassidy's POV

"**So, is everyone clear on the plan?" says my dad. We all nod. While they head off to join their regiment, we'll meet up with the Wong**'**s and Cassidy**'**s mom and sister. Jess's dad will leave the twins with us once he gets there, and afterward, we'll all rendezvous at the pancake breakfast and then come back here to our house for the parade.**

"This is a very complicated plan." Theo says clearly confused.

"I just went along with what everyone else was doing." I say honestly

"Of course you did" Tristian jokes. I elbow him in the gut.

"Ow. I already have a bruise there from last week" Tristian says rubbing his side.

"What did you do last week?" Emma asks and I laugh.

"Tristian decided it was a good Idea to try to race me at the rink and of course I won, but he couldn't stop so he smashed into the boards. It was hilarious" I explain. Tristian rolls his eyes.

**We're right on the parade route, and the best spot to see it from our front yard. Or from the branches of our big oak tree. Darcy and I usually climb the tree.**

"Remember when you fell out and twisted your ankle in third grade?" Mrs. Hawthorne asks Darcy. Darcy, Jess and Emma all laugh.

"Me and Emma played doctor and we used up a whole box of bandages." Jess adds smiling.

"**Let's go, girls!" says my mother and we stumble groggily down Lowell Road toward Minuteman National Park. We stake out a good spot on Buttrick Hill overlooking the Old North Bridge and wait. As the sky begins to lighten, the crowd grows, and with it the sense of anticipation. **

"Again, amazing thoughts" Mr. Hawthorne says whipping out his notebook. My friends are weird, but their parents may be weirder.

**In the distance I hear the rattle of drums and the sharp, piercing marches of the fifes. The music grows closer, announcing the arrival of regiments Lexington and Maynard and Acton and Boxboro, all the neighboring towns. Just like they did over two hundred years ago, the minutemen are gathering, alerted to the movement of the British troops by Paul Revere and Samuel Prescott. I spot a lot of kids from school. Ethan is here **

"What ever happened to Ethan" Megan asks.

"He's at Texas Tech and dating Jen." I say. I'm in touch with most of the guys still, but not Zach. It was too awkward. But that's fine by me because Tristian is showing up Zach at every turn.

**With his dad and his older brother, and I see the Patterson's from church. For once I'm not wearing anything of Nicole's.**

Mrs. Hawthorne frowns and I see Emma look guilty.

"Sorry Mom. I know we were on a tight budget." She tells her.

"No, I'm sorry Emma I forgot about how you might have felt." Emma gets up from her spot next to Stewart and gives her mom a hug. I don't like all this sorry stuff, so I cough, and Mr. Hawthorne snaps out of it and starts to read again.

**There**'**s no sign of Zach Norton or the rest of the Fab Four yet, though Becca, at least, will probably turn up. Her brother Stewart is in the reenactment for the first time this year just like Darcy and Kyle. He's not a minuteman, though. The Chadwick's have always played the part of the soldiers because their ancestors were Tories. I'm glad my dad and Darcy don't have to be redcoats.**

"Hey! What's wrong with being a redcoat?" Simon jokes.

"Because they were the losers." I say.

"But your hair would match." Tristian says while still twirling my hair on his finger. He does that a lot. I don't mind though.

"**There's my father," Jess shouts, and we all wave wildly at him. Mr. Delaney spots us and threads his way through the crowd, dragging a pair of sleepy, protesting twins.**

"Where is Dylan and Ryan?" Becca asks.

"At a dance." Mr. Delaney says proudly. I still can't believe they are fifteen.


	4. Chapter 4

Jess's POV

"**Almost didn't make it" he tells my mo**...

"Can we just skip to the good part!" Cassidy asks.

"Cassidy Ann Sloane!" Her mom scolds.

"No, she's right its already 8:00." Mrs. Hawthorne flips to the page and hands the book back to Mr. Hawthorne.

"I should go pick up Dylan and Ryan. They wanted to see all of you guys." My Dad says. He grabs his coat and heads out the door.

"**Dylan's makeshift bayonet accidently hits the plate and the pancakes go flying. Becca grabs Dylan's arm and shakes him. Hard.**

"Oh no!" Becca moans.

"Oh yes. Finally, the action!" Cassidy says.

**He cries out and Jess whips around. "Hey!" she calls. "Leave my brother alone!"**

They all turn and stare at me shocked. I just shrug.

**Becca's eyes narrow as she looks from one to the other. "He's your brother, is he? I should have known by his manners." She smirks at Dylan.**

"Oooooooooh!" The guys chorus as if they were in middle school and someone was called to the principal's office.

"I'm so sorry." Becca says to me.

"**Raised in a barn just like your sister, were you, Goat boy?"**

"Becca!" A voice says. It's not booming like Mrs. Chadwick's it's just sad. I turn around and see Mr. Chadwick. Becca looks down, ashamed.

**Jess's face flushes with anger. She marches over to Becca. "His name isn't Goat Boy, it's Dylan," She snaps. "Let go of his arm." **

"That's my Girlfriend!" Darcy cheers putting his arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

**Cassidy and I exchange a glance. What's gotten into shy Jess?" "Who's going to make me?" Becca demands. "You?" She gives Dylan another shake. "Little beast shouldn't be running around without a leash."**

No one says anything. We're speechless.

**Cassidy and I hurry over to stand beside Jess. Ashley and Jen drift over next to Becca, looking a little sheepish.**

"Yeah, that's right be scared." Cassidy says trying to lighten the group. We all try to laugh but it's a weak attempt.

**As well they should, they both have ****pesty**** little brothers of their own. Megan walks over too, but she doesn't join either group. Instead, she stands apart slightly. "Let him go Becca," she says. Becca lifts an eyebrow. "I should have known you'd side with your little book club friends," She sneers. "Traitor." She glances over at Ashley and Jen. "It's us or them. Right, girls?"**

"This is like Keeping up with the Kardashians." Darcy whispers to me. I laugh, he has no idea what's next.

**Ashley and Jen snicker nervously. They look over at Megan, then at Becca. Finally, they shrug and nod. "Stupid wannabees," I mutter to Cassidy. "Buzz, buzz, buzz," she mutters back.**

"What does that mean?" Darcy asks Cassidy. I elbow him.

"What?" He asks oblivious.

Cassidy sighs. "When Becca use to be mean to Emma, we called her a queen bee and so to make Emma feel better we would say buzz, buzz, buzz. Sorry Becca."

Becca's eyes fill up with tears. "Trust me I deserve that and much, much, more." I go over to hug her and she hugs back but starts sobbing.

"I don't deserve this!" She cries, referring to the hug. She pulls away put holds on to my shoulders.

"How are you still nice to me, Jess? I made you feel like crap, called you goat girl, spread rumors about your mom, I flirted with your crush, I ruined your play. I'm an awful person."

She burst into tears and I hug her again. "You've changed so much." I say.

Theo adds "I would have never thought you were like this ever. And no, I'm not going to break up with you just because of your past." Becca turns and hugs Theo and I head back next to Darcy.

"Yeah Bec, you've changed a lot and that's hard work. We are all proud of you." Emma finishes.

"Good thing you wore waterproof mascara" Megan adds. The moms all dab at their eyes.

Cassidy sighs "Are we done now?" We all laugh.

**We all stand there glaring at each other, the Mother Daughter Book Club versus the Fab Four. Or possibly Fab Three. Something is hanging in the balance here, something important. A line has been drawn in the sand. It's like we're fighting our own private war of sorts, right here on this historical battlefield. I hold my breath, wondering what Megan will do.**

"What _will_ Megan do?" Stewart says waggling his eyebrows.

"You're ridiculous." Emma says rolling her eyes. "But you love me." Stewart claims.

"Debatable." She jokes.

"Burn Chadwick!" Darcy taunts. Stewart turns his glare on Darcy but he just chuckles. I love Darcy's laugh.

**She doesn't even hesitate. Glancing over at me, she smiles a real honest to goodness Megan smile. Then she calmly plops her plate of pancakes right on top of Becca Chadwick's head.**

"You did that?" Simon asks with a look of admiration.

"That's what happens when you become friends with Cassidy Sloane." Megan states.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cassidy jokes.

"You know darn right what that's supposed to mean, my darling daughter." Mrs. Sloane says, and we all laugh.

"**Aaauugh****!" cries Becca, dropping Dylan's arm as her hands fly up to her syrup-covered hair. "Way to go, Wong!" says Cassidy in astonished admiration. I am speechless. So is Jess. Dylan runs over to her, and she puts her arms around him protectively. "You creep!" screams Becca.**

"Yeah, she's the creep." Cassidy says sarcastically, and Becca glares at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Becca POV

"**What did you do that for?" "Pick on someone your own size next time," says Megan. "You'd better believe I will!" **

I cringe. Was that really my best comeback?

**Becca grabs ****Ashley's**** paper plate and throws it at Megan. **

"War!" Stewart yells.

**Megan ducks and the pancakes hit Cassidy instead, who launches herself at the** **Fab Three with a howl of rage. In a flash, pancakes and sausages are flying everywhere. The crowd** **quickly** **moves away from us as Ryan and Dylan get in on the act too.**

"And I missed all of this because _Dad_ had to go to the bathroom." Darcy says pointing a finger at his Dad.

"If you got to go you got to go." Mr. Hawthorne replies.

"Knock it off you two. You're ruining my appetite." Mrs. Hawthorne scolds, rolling her eyes.

**I look up from mashing my plate against** **the side of Jen Webster's face** **to see Mrs. Chadwick bearing down on us.**

"Busted!" Stewart fake whispers.

"You're such a dork." I say. My mom gives me the _If-you-weren't-an adult-I'd-yell-at-you-right-now _look.

"Sorry but he deserved that one." I say to her. Which earns me a fist bump from Cassidy.

**She** **grabs a twin in each meaty hand.** "**Where are your parents?" She demands. **

My mother has the ashamed look I had a few minutes ago.

"**The boys are with me," says** **my mother, who is right on her heels.** **She unhooks the twins from Mrs. Chadwick**'**s grasp. "And so are these four wildcats. The battle's over, girls."** **Becca's mother puts her hands** **on her ample hips. "Who started this?" she demands. Becca points to Megan. "She did!"**

"Alert the authorities! Megan Rose Wong did it." Darcy hollers, pointing an accusing finger at Megan.

Simon puts his hands together to look like a gun. "Put your hands up _ma'am_" Theo groans. "Worst. American. Accent. Ever."

"**It's the influence of that terrible club," Mrs. Chadwick says. "I knew it!" **

"Not so terrible now, is it Calliope?" Mrs. Hawthorne says. "Not at all." My mom says remorsefully.

"**Megan didn't start it, Becca did," says Jess. "She hurt my brother." Mrs. Chadwick swells up at this accusation. "It's hardly my daughter's fault that your beasty little brother is so out of control," she says. "Now if your mother were** **here-"**

We all gasp. "I am so so so..." My mother begins. "It's fine." The Delaney's chorus.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma POV

"**That's enough, Calliope," My mother's voice is sharp. "Well," she huffs. "All I'm saying is you keep them under better controls." She trundles off, dabbing at Becca's sticky hair with a napkin. Ashley and Jen slink after them.**

"Did they just follow wherever you went?" Theo asks. "Yup" Becca responds. Cassidy snorts "Obsessed much?"

**My mother, Mrs. Sloane, and Mrs. Wong turn and stare at the four of us silently.**

I groan. It is torture when parents don't say anything because you know they should be yelling at you. It's kind of like how parents being disappointed is worse than being mad.

**I can barely see through the bits of pancakes squished into my glasses, and I can feel syrup dripping down the back of my neck. Cassidy fishes a piece of sausage out from behind her ear, inspects it, then pops into her mouth.**

I laugh. That's so Cassidy. Stewart joins in and then everyone is. Mr. Kinkaid laughed so hard he started to cough. "What? It was still good!" Cassidy says defending herself. "Don't even start." Mrs. Sloane says.

**Her mother closes her eyes and shakes her head. Her shoulders start to twitch. I relax a little. She's laughing. "They had it coming, Mom." I tell my mother. She gives me a rueful smile. "I don't doubt it," she replies. "Well, whoever started it, it doesn't matter now. What matters is that we get you girls cleaned up before the parade starts."**

"Look who's here!" Mr. Delaney reveals Dylan and Ryan. I can finally tell them apart. Dylan has bangs that he has to blow out of his face. Ryan has short straight hair and a splattering of freckles. They are still the exact same height. I think Jess said they were almost six feet. They both have polos on, but instead of a tie, Ryan has a bow tie. Jess jumps up and hugs them both. Ryan is the fun goofy one, like Darcy, Third, and Simon. While Dylan is the more like Tristan, and Stewart (but not as dorky as Stewart).

"Hey dudes, what's up?" Darcy says giving them each a high five. "We were at homecoming." Ryan replies. "With _who_? Cassidy asks with a wink. Mrs. Delaney jumps in. "Dylan went with his girlfriend named Olivia Harris" She pulls a picture from her phone. Olivia has straight chestnut brown hair and green eyes. She has a really cute, black dress with lace long sleeves. "What is she like?" Gigi asks. "She is really, really, smart, but not uptight." Dylan says with admiration. "And Ryan?" Megan asks. "I went with a girl named Alex Simmons." Mrs. Delaney swipes to another picture with her and Ryan. She has a high blond ponytail and a plain turquoise dress and white high tops. "She is really funny, and a major athlete. Even more than Cassidy." We all gasp, and Cassidy looks intrigued. "Yeah, I know right? She plays soccer, basketball, softball and track." Ryan is gleaming with pride. "If I was right, that's 2 more than you do, Sloane." Darcy teases. Cassidy frowns but it quickly fades into an impressed look. "She's a keeper." Cassidy says with a wink. "I don't know, those kinds of girls are a lot of work." Tristan says with a smirk. "Boys you better get going, you've had a long night."

We all say our goodbyes, and then they head out the door. "So, shall we keep reading" My dad asks when Mr. Delaney returns. "Go ahead." He replies.

**Trailing bits of breakfast, we head toward home. At the top of Buttrick Hill we pass the Concord** **militia, who are gathered** **under a stand of elms. We all wave to Dad and Darcy and Mr.** **Delaney. Their mouths drop open when they see us.**

"You should've heard our theories of what happened." Darcy laughs. "We thought that Dylan and Ryan set up a trap or something."

"**Don't even ask," My mother tells them.** "**Hey, look! There's Third!" cries Cassidy. Sure enough, Third and his father (do they call him Second, since he's Cranfield Barlett** **II?) are there with the others. Technically, Third** **is too young** **to be a minuteman, but he's been playing the drums since he was in a** **playpen, practically, and he's really good, so they made an exception. He's the regiment's** **drummer boy.** **He sees us and rattles out a quick beat on his snare drum, showing off. "Hey, Beauty," says a familiar voice** **behind me. I turn around to see Zach Norton, and feel a stab of envy when I realize he's talking to Jess.**

"Wait what?" Darcy looks at Jess. "Why did he call you beauty? Is there something I should know about? Was there something going on between you two? The nerve of this guy..." "Darcy cool it." Jess demands. "First of all, he and I were in Beauty and the Beast together, remember? The play that you saved Sundance in and I realized I liked you. Remember that one?" Darcy nods meekly as Jess's voice gets higher. "Second of all, Zach had a crush on Cassidy. Did you conveniently forget that too?" "You go girl!" Cassidy hollers. "And lastly, you are the lucky one here. Because I was the only one who didn't like or date Zach Norton. I only liked you." With that Jess puts her head on Darcy's shoulder leaving Darcy speechless. My dad starts to read again and when he think no one is watching, as quick as lightning Darcy gently kisses Jess on the lips. Jess's face turns bright red but she's pleased.

"**Hey, Beast," she replies, smiling shyly. He picks a piece of pancake** **out of her hair.**

"I think Zach liked Jess in sixth grade." Megan exclaims. "Either that or he was just really flirty." "I think it was both." My mom replies.

"**I saw the food fight," he says. "Way to stick up for your brother."**

"Yup, I think he liked you Jess." Becca says. Darcy lifts an eyebrow. "That doesn't count." Jess adds hastily. "_I_ didn't like him. _He_ liked me."

_**Does Zach really think Jess is beautiful, **_**I wonder, **_**or is he just saying**_ _**that because of the play?**_

"Let's focus on the fact that Emma had such a big crush on Zach Norton." Cassidy says waggling her eyebrows. "Let's not. It's already 8:30" Mrs. Chadwick replies frowning at her watch. "No! Already?" All the "kids" chorus. "So, let's finish up because some of you have to drive home tonight." My mom says. She can be a real Debby Downer.


	7. Chapter 7

Megan's POV

**He turns to Cassidy. "So** **what do you think, Sloane? You have anything like this in Laguna Beach?"**

"Oh? So now he's on to Cassidy now. This guys a real player." Tristian crosses his arms over his chest. All the guys nod their heads in agreement.

**Cassidy snorts. "Food fights? We'd leave you in** **the dust." "I mean the battle, you** **dork."** **Cassidy shakes her head. "Historical in California means, like, anything more than two weeks old,"** **she replies. "I never even heard of the Revolutionary War before we moved here." Zach doesn't say anything to Megan or me.**

"Sounds like some people are _jealous_." Darcy says. "Saying the person who went on a rant about Zach calling Jess beauty." Emma fires back. Darcy's face turns bright red.

**Third rattles out another drum tattoo, and the militia throw their paper plates and cups in the trash** **and fall in line. As the ranks of men head off toward downtown Concord, where they'll assemble for the parade, the fife and drum corps start to play** "**Yankee Doodle."**

"Yankee Doodle? What the bloody hell is Yankee doodle?" Tristan asks.

Cassidy starts singing "Yankee Doodle went to town, A-riding on a pony, stuck a feather in his cap, and called it macaroni."

"You lot are so weird."

"_You lot are so weird." _Cassidy mocks with a British accent.

"**Stuck a pancake on her head and called it macaroni!" sings Cassidy at the top of her lungs, falling in behind them. She turns and grins at us. Megan and Jess** **and I** **grin back. We hurry to join her, and the four of us link** **arms like victorious soldiers and march off toward** **home.**

"And that's it" Mr. Hawthorne closes the book with a flourish. We all look kind of sad. None of us want to leave. All of us are leaving tonight besidesBecca and Theo. They are staying the night and then driving back in the morning. It's quiet for a few minutes, but I guess we all just wanted to breath in the moment of all of us together. "We so have to do this again sometime." Cassidy says breaking the silence. "Yeah, this was so much fun." I agree. With that we get up and head to the door. I hug everybody, but I hug Becca extra-long."Facetime me, it gets boring driving 21 hours." She tells me.I see Jess's eyes fill up with tears as she hugs can tell because I swear, they can read each other'sminds."I'm coming to New York City next weekend." He whispers in her ear. Her eyes light up and Darcy smiles. After what seems like a million hugs, me, Simon, and a very smiley Jess get into the car and drive off. I can't wait for next time.

AN: Thank you soooooo much for reading this! If you haven't noticed Jess and Darcy are my favorite couple ever! I love the MDBC so much and i hope to write more. Thanks again!


End file.
